Vanessa Day
by HPincognito247
Summary: ZV one shot about why they might have looked so tired at the bball game.


**A/N: Just another ZV drabble. I was going to extend this into the game, but I think the pictures speak for themselves, so this is my take on perhaps why Zac and Vanessa were both late _and_ tired. The thing on the air mattress is from a decorating article and as soon as I read it, coupled with the amazing pictures from Sunday, this story was born. R&R!**

It was early. Most likely way too early for a twenty year old girl to be out and about, and definitely way too early for said girl to be practically bouncing off of the insides of her black Audi S4 Cabriolet. The streets were relatively deserted in this part of town, as they normally were on Sundays, the celebrities that littered the region either spending their mornings with their families or sleeping off their hangovers from the night before.

Vanessa Hudgens usually slept in on Sundays, her various acting and music gigs always allowing her to have at least the morning, if not the entire day, off. She'd lounge around in her pajamas, not necessarily with any sort of direct plans until she got a call from one of her friends, her parents or sister, or boyfriend, and only then would she finally make the trip to the bathroom and proceed to get dressed for the day. It was nice. A weekly reprieve from her hectic schedule that allowed her a little time to herself as well as a day devoted to things that weren't work related. She called it her Vanessa day. The day where she only did what Vanessa wanted, when Vanessa wanted.

Except when her mother called at eight in the morning and asked her to breakfast with her father, sister, and grandparents. And by ask, Vanessa meant demand.

Normally, it wasn't that big of a deal. Since Vanessa had moved into her own house, Gina had been making an effort to have some sort of family thing on Sundays (breakfast, lunch, dinner, movie night, etc.), and Vanessa had half expected the phone call to come. However, after she and Zac had finally made it back to his house the previous night after their long day at The Coachella Music Festival, she had hoped it wouldn't. Knowing if it did, she'd be moody and grumpy the whole day, and when she started her day off like that, at most, her Vanessa day would only result in being good. But it had. And not having the heart to tell her mother no, she had pulled herself out of the warmth of her boyfriend's bed and trudged her way through the morning meal with her family.

But right now, her trudging was officially over.

Vanessa barely remembered to pull the emergency brake as she brought her car to a halting stop behind Zac's navy Audi, throwing open the door and darting out into his driveway. She wasn't really watching where she was going, nearly tripping on the stairs that led up to the front door as she typed away on her iPhone, bursting at the seams with excitement. She had left the door unlocked. Probably not the brightest idea in the world, but at that moment, the prospect that someone might have kidnapped her slumbering boyfriend was the furthest thought from her mind. She slid open the door and quickly slid it shut again, her feet clicking against the concrete floors as she made her way back through his house, knowing he'd be in the bedroom.

"Zac." she didn't bother to lower her voice, if she had to be up, he should have to be up, plus they only had two hours until they had to be at the game, "Zac." She repeated as she came into view of his room, rolling her eyes when she found him in the exact same position that he had been in when she had left him.

When the phone call had come from her mother, she had prodded Zac and asked him if he wanted to come with her, Zac normally one for embracing free food, however, he had merely rolled over. When she had asked him again, thinking perhaps he hadn't heard the _free_ part of the invitation, he had merely grunted in a way that Vanessa took as a no, so she had abandoned him with the thought that in the two hours she would be gone, he would move. She was wrong.

Zac was lying on his side, head buried into his pillow as his hair formed a shield over his eyes, blocking what sun it could as the bright light filtered through the windows he had yet to get curtains for. The sheet and blankets were tangled in his legs and she couldn't help but giggle at the fact that he had managed to remove his shorts and t-shirt from the previous day, but had somehow forgotten to remove the white flip-flops on his feet.

Vanessa smiled to herself as she carefully crept over to his bed, being careful not to let her heels make too much noise on his concrete floors. Rugs, she was most definitely going to have to get him rugs if she wanted to continue with her sneakiness. Kneeling on top of the mattress, she positioned herself next to him, observing him for a moment to see if he would wake up from her movements, smiling in satisfaction when he didn't. Her smile turned into a smirk and she lowered her head to his, placing her lips right at his ear.

"Yourmovie'smade24million!"

Her words came out jumbled together, in a high pitched tone designed to mimic a scream and scare crap out of her lump of a boyfriend. A design that caused her to giggle infectiously when it did it's job, Zac jolting in shock at the sudden disturbance. However, her laughter quickly turned into a gasp, her hands coming up to cover her mouth when she realized he was closer to the edge of the bed then she and he thought. So close, in fact, that in his half asleep state, her scream sent him rolling over the edge of the mattress and landing onto the floor with a thump.

Okay, maybe he should get rugs for more then just her sneakiness.

Vanessa bit her lip as she edged forward ever so slightly, gazing over the side to find a now wide awake Zac Efron lying on his back on the floor with his gaze directed straight up at the ceiling. "Ouch." He mumbled, making no effort to move.

Vanessa scrunched up her nose, the force on her bottom lip increasing, "Are you okay?"

He blinked, "Ouch."

Vanessa smiled down at him, remembering why she had woken him up in the first place, "Did you get the text message?"

Zac blinked again, "I ignored the text message. Why? Because I was sleeping."

"But the numbers are in, Zac." His eyes diverted from the ceiling and focused on her, "The numbers are in, the numbers are in, the numbers are in."

Zac sat up immediately, his head looking around for his shorts from the previous day, searching for his phone, "Phone."

"Phone!" Vanessa countered, shoving her phone into his face and Zac not at all hesitating as he took it, "'Zac's final numbers for Friday and Saturday'," he read the text message Vanessa had received from his publicist, "'total box office totals will be up Monday afternoon'."

Vanessa had stood up on top of the mattress and wasn't hesitating to jump on it, "Click on the link, click on the link!"

Zac's eyes widened as he watched the page load on Vanessa's iPhone, "Holy shit."

"Twenty four million!" Vanessa yelled, bouncing once for every word that spilled from her mouth.

Zac turned to her, his eyes wide with disbelief, "Oh my god."

"Oh my god!" Vanessa echoed.

"Do you know what this means?" Zac asked her, Vanessa immediately nodding her head in response.

"I do know what this means."

"This means…" Zac started, glancing around as his head ran through all of the thoughts he had suppressed in the past few weeks, not wanting to chance that he might jinx it, "This means…"

Vanessa threw her arms up into the air, "Matthew Perry has successfully re-launched his career." Zac, who had started nodding his head before she completed her statement, stopped abruptly and let his features fall as Vanessa's words filtered through his head, his blue eyes sending her a look. Vanessa lowered her arm and tilted her head, "No?"

"Va-an…" Zac drew out, bringing her phone back up and staring back down at the numbers, "No, this means I can do it by myself," his tone was quiet, as if he was talking to himself, "this means I don't need them," he looked up at her, "this means _we_ don't need them."

Vanessa didn't need him to elaborate on who 'they' were. She knew about the pressure. Zac may be getting it first, but that didn't mean that come August when her film opened that she wouldn't be under the same pressure. They were being watched with a microscope, all six of them, those 'Disney kids', everyone asking the same question.

Could they really make it without Disney?

Zac Efron's answer:

Hell yeah.

Vanessa smiled at her boyfriend in pride, "I always knew you didn't need them, baby." He was positively beaming and Vanessa couldn't help but want to soak up every second, "I mean, look, you beat _Hannah Montana_…I mean…don't get me wrong, Miley's a sweetheart, but you beat _Hannah Montana_." Vanessa let out a squeal as she started jumping up and down on the mattress, "I'm so proud of you!"

Zac, who had been looking down at the phone again, as if it had changed in the millisecond he had looked up, looked back up to his overexcited girlfriend, "I know, it's just so…" he paused and blinked up at her, "Hey, wait a second, get down from there, you're going to break the bed."

It was like a sweet melody had been playing, highlighting the excitement of the moment as the pair relished in his success for his first big movie, and suddenly it cut to dead silence as those words left Zac's mouth.

Vanessa stopped jumping, sending her boyfriend an incredulous look, "Excuse me?"

"Don't give me that look," Zac shot back, "I know that you heard me and I do not take back what I said. _You're_ the one that broke my last bed."

Vanessa let her stony glare melt into a look of annoyance as she rolled her eyes, "Zac, that was an air mattress." Her smile turned into a smirk and she dropped her knees to the mattress, making herself more level with him, "Plus, _we_ broke that bed."

He narrowed his eyes, obviously not intent on giving in, "It was _your_ heel that punctured that mattress."

"Yes, but it was _you_ that was on top of me when my heel punctured the mattress."

Zac rolled his eyes, but there was a smile toying at his lips, "Vanessa, I cannot be held responsible for your actions when I am on top of you." Vanessa sent him a look, "Just take off the heels and everything will be fine."

Vanessa fell back onto the mattress, bringing her leg up and resting her foot against Zac's chest, "FYI, these are not heels, they're wedges." She lifted her eyebrows, "And you said my legs looked sexy in these shoes."

Zac was already undoing the buckles on the sandal, "They do, but your legs also look sexy with flats, barefoot, in jeans, in skirts, in nothing…" Vanessa rolled her eyes as he tossed her shoe to the floor of his messy bedroom, grabbing her other foot and repeating the process, "and none of those other options wound my new mattress."

Vanessa was smiling at him, "You're just mad because I forced you to spend money."

He tossed her other shoe to the side, "There was nothing wrong with that mattress!"

She sent him a look of disbelief, "Zac, it didn't even last one _round _of sex."

"Because you sabotaged it!" Zac said, pointing an accusing finger at her.

Vanessa couldn't even believe they were having this argument, "Zac, be reasonable…"

"Ah hah!" Zac said triumphantly, "So you admit it, you _did_ do it on purpose."

Rolling her eyes, Vanessa looked up at the ceiling, "Yes, I admit it, I seduced you just so I could pop your air mattress and force you to actually get a real bed, happy now?"

"Yes." Zac said shortly, "Now I'm going to take a shower because I feel dirty and used." Vanessa let her head drop back as she shook with laughter while Zac turned and made his way towards the in suite bathroom, "Oh," he added, turning back to face her, "and as lovely as it was to celebrate my success with you this morning, don't think that little wake up call is going unpunished." He pointed his pointer and middle finger at his eyes before moving them in her direction, "I'm watching you, Hudgens."

Vanessa raised her eyebrows but Zac just turned and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. She paused for a second, rolling her eyes at how weird her boyfriend was only to widen them as a thought entered her head. She sprung off of his mattress and scurried over to the corner where there were a few boxes holding her things, pulling the box on top off and letting it 'thump' onto the concrete floor while she dug in the box beneath it.

"What are you doing?" Zac asked from within the bathroom.

"I've been thinking and you're completely right about the wedge thing." Vanessa grinned as she found what she was searching for.

"Not wedges, Vanessa, heels, all heels."

She sat down on the floor and slid the black shoe onto her foot, "Stilettos are so much better."

She heard the door open and she rapidly tried to buckle the thin black strap, but Zac was too quick and she squealed when she felt his arms curl around her waist and yank her up off of the ground, hoisting her over his shoulder. "Give me that shoe!"

Vanessa was kicking her feet, trying to prevent him from grabbing it, "Never!" He was finally successful in gripping the heel and Vanessa gasped as he tossed the heel across the room, "Christian Louboutin!" he started moving towards the bathroom with her still over his shoulder, "Put me down you shoe murderer!"

Zac shook his head, "No, I can't trust you so I'm just going to have to take you in the shower with me."

She rolled her eyes but smiled despite herself, "Zac, I'm already ready, I already took a shower!" she told him, "We don't have long until the game," Zac was ignoring her as he kicked the bathroom door shut behind them, "we'll be late!" she squealed as the sound of the shower turning on drowned out any further protests. Her Vanessa day wasn't just going to be good.

It was going to be perfect.


End file.
